Mitologia słowiańska
Mitologia słowiańska (czasem korzysta się z terminu Religia Słowian) – potoczne, wszak oficjalnie używane w nauce określenie na zbiór mitów, świąt, istot demonicznych i bóstw wyznawanych przez wczesnośredniowiecznych, przedchrześcijańskich mieszkańców Słowiańszczyzny. Zajmowała ona we wczesnym średniowieczu ziemie ruskie (dzisiejsza Ukraina, Białoruś i skrawek Rosji), polskie, czeskie, słowackie, zdecydowaną większość obszarów półwyspu Bałkańskiego, a także Panonie, Karyntie, Dacje i współcześnie należące w większości do Niemczech Połabie. Zamieszkiwały ją w przeważającej liczbie ludy słowiańskojęzycznę, powstałe po rozpadzie wspólnoty Prasłowian, którzy na wskutek wędrówek ludów, prowadzili ekspansje kulturową na zachód i południe, dając początek słowianom zachodnim, z których wyodrębniły się plemiona czeskie, łużyckie, połabskie i prapolskie (często stosuje się zwrot "lechickie/Lechici" w odniesieniu do plemion polskich i połabskich, wszak pierwsza takowa wzmianka pojawia się dopiero w kronice Wincentego Kadłubka, żyjącego w XII-XIII wieku n.e i nie będącym wiarygodnym źródłem do czasów przedmieszkowcych) oraz słowianom południowym, czyli dzisiejszym Serbom, Chorwatom, Bośniakom, Bułgarom, Macedończykom, Czarnogórcom i Słoweńcom. Część kultur Słowiańskich zrezygnowała jednak z wędrówek w głąb kontynentu Europejskiego i pozostała na swych rodzimych ziemiach lokalizowanych w dorzeczu Dniepru, by na przestrzeni wieków - na wskutek chrystianizacji w obrządku prawosławnym (co odróżniło ich od katolickich lub pogańskich Słowian Zachodnich), ekspansji na ziemiach bałtyjskich i wołżańsko-fińskich oraz pożyczek językowych (głównie germańskich za sprawą przybycia wikingów na Ruś) przeobrazić się w Słowian Wschodnich. Dziedziną historii zajmującej się badaniem kultury, języka, dziejów, a także wierzeń etnicznych jest Slawistyka. Najwybitniejsi polscy Slawiści, którzy wpłynęli znacząco na rekonstrukcje pogańskich wierzeń wczesnośredniowiecznych, szczególnie na Połabiu to m. in Aleksander Bruckner i Aleksander Gieysztor. Ze względu olbrzymi teren zamieszkiwany przez Słowian, zmiany kulturowe i językowe oraz liczne podziały na wojujące ze sobą plemiona, we wczesnym średniowieczu nigdy nie powstał wspólny panteon słowiańskich bogów, co nie zmienia faktu iż w licznych słowiańskich kulturach przejawiają się podobne wątki np. koncepcja Żmija była ogólnosłowiańska choć niejednolita. Święta są jedynym, uniwersalnym elementem religijnym wszystkich ludów słowiańskojęzycznych. Stan obecnej slawistyki nie pozwala na rekonstrukcje choćby w najmniejszym stopniu starożytnej, pierwotnej religii Prasłowian. Historia 'Czasy najdawniejsze' Dzisiejszy stan badań nie udziela definitywnej odpowiedzi na pytanie na jakim obszarze żyli prasłowianie i gdzie znajduje się ich prakolebka. 'Czasy późniejsze' 'Chrystianizacja' Rekonstrukcja [[Plik:Strzelczyk-mitypodaniawierzeniaslowian.jpg|thumb|left|Jerzy Strzelczyk, Mity, Podania i Wierzenia Dawnych Słowian]][[Plik:D15dd5a4fba7f73097a73fa8db333276.jpg|thumb|162px|Aleksander Gieysztor, Mitologia Słowian'; Chluba Polskiej Slawistyki]][[Plik:1e05a272610aa3bd33ddb2f0aa222aba8b4f.jpg|thumb|217px|Aleksander Bruckner, Mitologia słowiańska i polska; Inna chluba polskiej Slawistyki]]Jak wyżej wspomniano, wszystko wskazuje na brak istnienia jednej, wspólnej słowiańskiej wiary, więc współcześnie rekonstrukcja jednolitych wierzeń często jest łączona z nonsensem, choć istniały od tego wyjątki. Ten stan rzeczy utrudnia w sposób znaczny odtwarzanie słowiańskiego panteonu, gdyż klerowi łatwiej było neutralizować rozbite niż wspólne, trwałe wierzenia. Dodatkowy brak zabytków piśmienniczych u pogańskich Słowian i skuteczna chrystianizacja czyni mitologie słowiańską bardzo słabo poznaną i kwalifikuje do jednej z najgorzej zachowanych mitologii Europy i świata. Pamiętać należy jednak, że nowe metody badawcze, a także naukowe interpretacje dotychczas pominiętych chrześcijańskich zapisków np. Postylla Łukasza z Wielkiego Kozimina, gdzie wymienia się takich prapolskich bożków, jak Lado, Jessa, Quia i Nia pozwalają w przyszłości na lepsze poznanie wierzeń obecnych na słowiańszczyźnie. Wielu slawistów powątpiewało w możliwość głębszej rekonstrukcji mitologii słowiańskiej ze względu na brak wiarygodnych źródeł, choć już dziś wiemy o niej więcej niż parenaście lat temu, a wciąż pojawiają się - choć powoli - nowe dane do zweryfikowania. Odrzucone z różnych powodów prapolskie bóstwa, jak Dziewanna czy Polel coraz częściej są uznawane za autentyczne przez współczesną naukę. Slawiści często korzystają z relacji Thietmara z Mersemburga, Helmolda, Nestora czy Saxo Gramatyka. Żywoty św. Ottona z Bambergu ''i ''Słowo o Wyprawie Igora ''to także często wykorzystywane i szanowane źródła. ''Roczniki słynnego Królestwa Polskiego ''Jana Długosza i ''Postylla ''Łukasza z Wielkiego Kozimina, a wraz z nimi jeszcze nie tak dawno niesławny "Panteon Długosza" wracają do łask. Etymologia i toponimia od dawna były branę pod uwagę w celu poparcia kultu danego bożka na danym obszarze. Archeologia również odgrywa pewną rolę. 'Sprzeciw Połabian, okoliczności powstania Wieletów, misje chrystianizacyjne i źródła pisane o Religii Słowian połabskich i Ranów' thumb|300px|Obodryci u szczytu potęgi: Na zachód Imperium Franków, na wschód Związek Wielecki, zaś na północ - Królestwo Danii. Należy w tym miejscu zaznaczyć iż '''nie wszystkie słowiańskie wspólnoty ostatecznie wybrały chrześcijaństwo'. Przeciw nowej wierze w jednego boga przeciwstawili się mieszkańcy Połabia i Rugii, co zaowocowało wieloletni konflikt między Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim (który ma w przyszłości przeistoczyć się w Rzesze Niemiecką) i Słowianom nadbałtyckim. Ottonowi I udało się podporządkować sobie całe Połabie i znaczną część dzisiejszych Łużyc, które w tym czasie były zamieszkiwane w większości przez plemiona Słowian Zachodnich tworząc na tych terenach monarchie Billungów i Gerona. Jak wiadomo, z relacji niemieckich kronikarzy m. in. Thietmara z Mersemburga, na podbitych ziemiach lokalni książęta często godzili się thumb|266px|12 czerwca 1168 roku jest ważną datą dla niektórych środowisk rodzimowierczych. Tego dnia Duńczycy zniszczyli ostatnią pogańską świątynie Słowian - Arkonę.na chrzest, podległość Niemcom i chrystianizacje poddanych, co nie zadowalało słowiańską ludność, której wiara chrystusowa była obca, a dawni bogowie bliscy i głęboko mocno zakorzenieni w świadomości plemiennej. Dodatkowo podatki nałożone na ziemie słowiańskie przez monarchę Gerona, spowodowały liczne bunty, na których czele stali tzw. Żercy, jednostka zajmująca się obrzędami kultowymi. Kroniki niemieckie udzielają wiele informacji na temat funkcji sprawowanej w społeczeństwie oraz ich obowiązkach i przywilejach. Pogańscy kapłani wyróżniali się ubiorem, a także długimi brodami i włosami. Cieszyli się wielkim szacunkiem i uznaniem wśród współplemieńców. Właśnie oni wytyczali czas świąt, pieczętowali związek małżeński (swaćbę), thumb|230px|Rzeźba znajdująca się w Niemczech; na terenie dawnej Arkony na Rugii upamiętnia naczelne bóstwo Ranów - Świętowita. Helmold i Saxo Gramatyk potwierdzili istnienie jego kultu.sprawowali funkcje prawne, wróżyli i rzucali losy. Żercy zajmowali ważne miejsce na zgromadzeniu ludowym (wiecu). Zapłatą za te przychylności było strzeżenie świątyń i miejsc kultowych oraz dbanie o ich stan, a także sumienne wykonywanie swych religijnych obowiązków, nie łamiąc przy tym tradycji. Potwierdza to istnienie wśród Słowian instytucji religijnych, a także świątyń, choć nie wiadomo, jak wyglądała sytuacja Żerców przed utworzeniem monarchii Gerona i Billungów. Niezadowolenie pogłębiało się i doprowadziło do wielkiego, pogańskiego buntu na czele, którego stanął Wichman Młodszy - Saski banita, który zbiegł do Połabian i zyskał u nich wpływy polityczne. W wyniku jego działań Święte Cesarstwo straciło niemal całkowitą kontrole nad ziemiami wieleckimi. Prowadził on liczne wojny zarówno z Niemcami, jak i Polanami u boku sprzymierzonych Wolinian aż zginął w 967 roku w starciu z Mieszkiem I i jego czeskimi sojusznikami, a Niemieccy możnowładcy znów w pełni władali monarchiom. Nie nacieszyli się jednak zbyt długo tym sukcesem, gdyż na wskutek osłabienia władzy cesarza Rzeszy Ottona II, w 982 roku Słowianie nadbałtyccy znów wzniecili powstanie, w wyniku którego zarówno monarchia Billungów, jak i monarchia północna (monarchia Gerona) thumb|left|''Kronika Słowian, Helmold''przestały istnieć. Tym razem zwycięstwo Słowian okazało się długotrwałe i na 200 lat uwolniło ich od władzy cesarza i kościoła, powodując powrót do rodzimych wierzeń. Połabie było zamieszkiwane przez plemiona Wieleckie i Obodryckie. Na krótko po upadku dwóch monarchii, stworzyli oni na ich miejsce związek Wielecki i Obodrycki. Kościół dał temu sprzeciw organizują liczne misje chrystianizacyjne szczególnie przeciw wieleckim poganom. Thietmar z Mersemburgu, Helmold z Brzozowa czy duński mnich Herbert to tylko przykłady chrześcijańskich misjonarzy, w tym ci dwaj pierwsi byli autorami cennych kronik odnoszących się do wierzeń etnicznych Obodrytów i Wieletów. Ranowie zamieszkujący Rugię nie należeli ani do Wieletów, ani Obodrytów i zasłynęli z wypraw łupieżczych w Danii. W odwecie ich tereny zostały podbite i schrystianizowane przez duńskiego króla Waldemara I, a słynne sanktuarium Arkońskie wraz ze znajdującym się tam posągiem Świętowita doszczętnie spalone. Kult Rugijskiego bożka opisał ze szczegółami Saxo Gramatyk w Kronice Danii, a wzmiankowany został przez Helmolda. [[Plik:800px-GerovitsteinPetrikirche.jpg|thumb|204px|Na terenie kościoła miasta Wolgast (dzisiejsze Niemcy) znajduje się kamień, a na nim wyryto uśmiechniętą postać z włócznią. Jeśli wierzyć lokalnym plotkom i "miejskim legendom" jest nią znany na Pomorzu Jarowit poświadczony Żywotami św. Ottona z Bambergu]]Dzięki zapiskom chrześcijańskich misjonarzy i historyków, wiemy sporo na temat życia politycznego Połabia i Rugii, a także o tamtejszych zwyczajach. Gdyby nie kroniki duńskie i niemieckie, istnienie kultu Radogosta, Swarożyca, Żywi, Podagi, Prowego, Czarnoboga (analogicznie także Białoboga), Czarnogłowa, Świętowita, Porenuta, Porewita, Rujewita i Pizmara nie byłoby dziś znane. Dodatkowo bunt Pomorzan podbitych przez Mieszka I, który wybuchł za czasów Bolesława Chrobrego spowodował uniezależnienie Pomorza od Państwa Polskiego, a niezadowolona z chrystianizacji ludność zdecydowała się na powrót do pogaństwa. Spowodowało to następne akcje chrystianizacyjne wymierzone przeciwko pogaństwu dawnego plemienia Pomorzan. Najbardziej znaną, a zarazem najskuteczniejszą wyprawą przewodził Otton z Bambergu na zlecenie Bolesława Krzywoustego - w czasie późniejszym został kanonizowany na świętego kościoła katolickiego. Jego dzieje zostały spisane przez dwóch historyków: Ebona i Hodona. Żywoty św. Ottona z Bambergu ''dostarczają wiele informacji na temat kultu Trzygłowa i Jarowita. 'Badania folklorystyczne i etnograficzne' Niestety, nie istnieje ani jedno całkowicie wiarygodne źródło odnoszące się do wierzeń etnicznych u Słowian. Nie thumb|Henryk Oskar Kolberg urodził się 22 lutego 1814 w miejscowości Przysucha i stał się najsłynniejszym polskim folklorystom i etnografemznane im było bowiem pismo, a chrześcijańskie relacje mają wyraźnie negatywne nacechowanie wobec panteonu słowiańskiego i były tworzone przez duchownych, nie mających większej wiedzy w zakresie pogańskiego kultu. Jednak w królestwie Polskim i księstwach ruskich istniała spora grupa ludzi, która te wiedzę posiadała, a była ona przenoszona z pokolenia na pokolenie - ludność wiejska, chłopi. Zamieszki i przewroty polityczne w Polsce i podział Rusi na pomniejsze, rywalizujące ze sobą księstwa uniemożliwiły skuteczną chrystianizacje poddanych. W samym tylko państwie Piastów, sieć kościelna thumb|Ludowe wyobrażenie [[Baba Jaga|Baby Jagi ]]thumb|left|Ludowe wyobrażenie wyspy Bujan. W folklorze wschodniosłowiańskim była to wyspa znajdująca się na morzu Bałtyckim. Z niej wyrastać miało drzewo świata.umożliwiająca katolicyzacje uboższych warstw społecznych (wyjątek stanowili od dawna chrześcijańscy mieszczanie, będący w dużej mierze z pochodzenia Niemcami ulegającymi polonizacji) w XIII wieku. Dodatkowo najczęściej przemowy i nauki kościoła głoszono dotychczas po łacinie, której znajomościom mogli się tylko pochwalić przeważnie duchowieństwo, szlachta, mieszczanie i rody królewskie. Tyle wystarczyło, aby na długo po chrzcie Mieszka I w (przypuszczalnie) 966 roku n.e i jednostek "wyższych" (dwór, mieszkańcy grodów i podgrodzi) wieśniacy i inne niższe, uboższe warstwy społeczne nadal thumb|218px|Ludowe wyobrażenie Żar-ptaka ([[Raróg|Raroga)]]składali hołd pogańskim bożkom, co udowadniają liczne kazania, na których księża i biskupi potępiają liczne przedchrześcijańskie praktyki. Nawet, gdy odpowiednie instytucje kościelne do walki z dawnymi zabobonami zostały ukształtowane i rozpoczęły swą działalność, chrystianizacja - mimo licznych sukcesów - nigdy nie odniosła całkowitego sukcesu. Dawne tradycje polskie, ruskie, czeskie i innych krajów słowiańskich - prócz Wieletów, Obodrytów i Ranów, którzy albo zostali zdziesiątkowani, albo zgermanizowani w dużej części przetrwały do dnia dzisiejszego. Często bowiem po bezskutecznych próbach wytępienia znamion pogaństwa, gdy dotychczasowe metody zawiodły, powoływano tzw. inkulturacje, czyli "przywłaszczanie" przez jedną kulturę tradycje i elementy drugiej, po uprzednim nadaniu jej nowego, zmienionego znaczenia. Umyślne nadawanie chrześcijańskich naleciałości na dawne obrzędy i zastępowanie bóstw świętymi okazało się nadzwyczaj skutecznie, bowiem religie pierwotne mają to do siebie, że są otwarte na wpływy zewnętrzne, chętnie je włączając do swej doktryny. Inkulturacja odbywała się często samoistnie, dobrowolnie, czasem z drobną pomocą duchownych np. Jan Długosz w ''Rocznikach topienie Marzanny uznał za pozostałość po niszczeniu bałwanów za czasów Mieszka I i jego chrztu, będące w rzeczywistości próbą oddania hołdu bogini. Z tego też powodu badania etnograficzne i folklorystyczne są niezwykle ważne dla dokładniejszego odtworzenia mitologii słowiańskiej. Współcześnie wraz z źródłami pisanymi, weryfikacje ludowych opowieści i tradycji są głównymi czynnikami wykorzystywanymi przez dzisiejszych naukowców w opracowaniach naukowych odnoszących się do religii dawnych Słowian. Najsłynniejszym polskim etnografem i folklorystom jest Oskar Kolberg. 'Archeologia' 'Światowid z rzeki Zbrucz' thumb|left|152px|Artystyczna rekonstrukcjathumb|Widok z wszystkich stron Światowida Zbruczańskiego. Obok głównych gałęzi rekonstrukcji mitologii słowiańskiej: danych pisanych i badań etnograficzno-folklorystycznych, niżej stoi etymologia nazewnictwa kultowego i topografia niektórych miejscowości. A jeszcze niżej znaleziska archeologiczne, które - mimo wszystko - są równie ważne, jak w przypadku wierzeń celtyckich i germańskich. Niestety, stanowiska archeologów w tej sprawie są nikłe, choć coraz częściej się pojawiają. Archeologia w temacie przedchrześcijańskich wierzeń w stosunku do Słowian pozostawała raczej pasywna aż do słynnego odkrycia z 1848 roku. W efekcie zmiany koryta rzeki Zbrucz (tereny dzisiejszej Ukrainy), woda wymyła zakopany w ziemi wapienny posąg pochodzący z ok. IX - X wieku n.e. Został odkryty przez lokalnych mieszkańców wsi Liczkowice, którzy zgłosili odkrycie. Gdy wieść o znalezisku dotarła do opini publicznej, wywołała wielkie zainteresowanie posągiem ze względu na wyryte na nim obrazki, które pozwalają niemal z całkowitą pewnościom na stwierdzenie iż struktura pełniła funkcje kultowe. Sam bałwan obecnie przebywa w Muzeum Archeologicznym w Krakowie, gdzie jest lokalną chlubą. Mierzy on 2, 57 metrów, posiada niemal kwadratowy przekrój szerokości 29-30 centymetrów i waży ok. pół tony. Badania archeologiczne dowiodły jego możliwej obecności na górze Bohod, na której w zamierzchłej przeszłości znajdowało się centrum kultu pogańskiego. Za sprawą analizy chemicznej pewne jest występowanie czerwonej farby, pokrywającej pierwotnie rzeźbę. Jej wykonanie przypisuje się zazwyczaj Słowianom, lecz nie brakuje opini łączących odkrycie z ludami trackimi, germańskimi, tureckimi, indoirańskimi czy nawet celtyckimi. Najwięcej kontrowersji budzą jednak wyryte na nim postacie i konkretny cel powstania. W górnej części Idola widnieją cztery istoty - dwie męskie i dwie żeńskie, których głowy przykrywa charakterystyczna czapka. Każda postać ma swój własny atrybut (prócz czwartej nieposiadającej go wcale) i składa ręce w charakterystycznym geście. Poniżej widać dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn trzymających się za ręce i tworzących korowód. Na samym dole przebywają trzy postacie podtrzymujące wyższe warstwy. Do dziś sprawa, co zostało ukazane na przedchrześcijańskim tworze nie została jednoznacznie wyjaśniona, a różni naukowcy i slawiści przedstawiali swe hipotezy. Zaraz po odkryciu Światowida z rzeki Zbrucz przeważnie łączono go z Świętowitem (Często błędnie nazywanym Światowidem) Arkońskim - bożkiem czczonym przez plemię Ranów na niemieckiej wyspie Rugii w grodzie Arkona i sugerowano jego ogólnosłowiański kult. Połączenie to wynikało z czterotwarzości - cechy specyficznej dla Świętowita Arkońskiego i Światowida Zbruczańskiego, lecz - jak się później okazało - niesłusznie. Saxo Gramatyk, który jako pierwszy wzmiankował tego pierwszego opisywał jego rugijski posąg tymi słowami: Wynika z tego, że Światowit miał jedno ciało, dwie ręce i cztery głowy, a na każdej z nich po jednej twarzy, co niezgadza się z zarysem Światowida, który ma jedno ciało, osiem rąk i jedną głową z czterema twarzami. Inną teorie, uznawaną za najprawdopodobniejszą i akceptowaną w niemal wszystkich stowarzyszeniach o charakterze słowiaństwowierczym, o znaczeniu rysunków nawapiennych uformował i ogłosił rosyjski slawista Boris Rybakow, a poparł ją inny słynny, tym razem polski slawista - Aleksander Gieysztor. Uważał on, że nie mamy tu do czynienia z bałwanem jednego bóstwa, lecz symbolicznym idolem ukazujący słowiańską kosmogonie. Przedstawił ją w następujący sposób: *Górna warstwa przedstawia czterech bożków: dwóch męskich i dwóch żeńskich. Ich wszystkich łączy czapka personifikująca nieboskłon. Reprezentują oni niebo i sferę bogów (hipotetyczna Prawia). 1. Żeńskie bóstwo trzymające pierścień to wzmiankowana przez Jana Długosza polska Łada. 2. Żeńskie bóstwo (Deszcz?) trzymające róg obfitości to staroruska Mokosz. 3. Męskie bóstwo (Pioruny?) dosiadające konia i uzbrojone w szable to staroruski Perun. 4. Męskie bóstwo (Słońce?) nie posiadające atrybutu to Dażbóg. *Warstwa niższa przedstawia czterech ludzi: dwóch kobiet i dwóch mężczyzn trzymających się za ręce i tworzących korowód. Scena reprezentuje świat ludzi (hipotetyczna Jawia). *Dolna warstwa przedstawia nie trzy postacie - jak się najczęściej uważa - ale jednego boga o trzech głowach poświadczonego na Pomorzu, jako Trzygłowa (przez Gieysztora łączonego ze staroruskim Welesem) i reprezentuje podziemia, świat zmarłych - Nawie. Po mimo popularności tej teorii, do dziś jest ona kwestionowana i nie brakuje zgoła innych. Przykładowo polski archeolog Janusz Kutlarczyk uważał, że słynny Światowid pokazuje jedno bóstwo o kilku postaciach związanych z fazami cyklu słońca. Poplecznik teorii Rybakowa to m. in. Grzegorz Niedzielski prezentujący ją w swej książce "Drzewo Świata", w której łączy założenia rosyjskiego slawisty i interpretacje Światowida Zbruczańskiego z kultem astralnym. 'Nadbałtyckie odkrycia archeologiczne, a religia Słowian' thumb|"Swarożyc" z Nowego Wiecu; Polska thumb|left|208px|Świętowit Woliński; PolskaŚwiatowid z rzeki Zbrucz pozostaje do dnia dzisiejszego chlubą Muzeum Archeologicznego w Krakowie, jego odkrycie w sposób znaczny zmieniło sposób postrzegania wiary ludów słowiańskich i dotychczasowego rodzimowierstwa słowiańskiego, którego stał się symbolem. Jednak nie tylko odkrycie z 1848 roku jest jedynym wkładem archeologicznym w sprawy sakralne ludów słowiańszczyzny. Podczas badan archeologicznych w 1974 roku na wyspie Wolin odkryto cztery domowe figurki datowane na IX-X wiek n.e. wykorzystywane najprawdopodobniej thumb|133px|[[Lel i Polel (?); Niemcy]] w celach kultowych. Były one identyczne i wykonane z drewna, a przedstawiały czterotwarzową postać często identyfikowaną z Świętowitem Arkońskim, choć powszechny u Słowian nadbałtyckich motyw wielotwarzości bóstw, nie pozwala jednoznaczną tożsamość ze znanymi z imienia bożkami. Obecnie jeden z zabytków przechowywany jest w Muzeum Regionalnym w Wolinie. Natomiast w Muzeum Archeologicznym w Gdańsku znajduje się granitowy posąg z połowy X wieku łączony z połabskim Swarożycem. Aleksander Gieysztor thumb|266px|Tajemniczy kamień z kościoła Altenkirchen; Niemcy poruszając autentyczność kontrowersyjnego Lela i Polela, bliźniaczych synów bogini miłości Łady wspomina o odkryciu z 1969 roku na wyspie Fischerinsel. W trakcie wykopalisk w Meklemburgii na jeziorze Tollensesee koło Neubrandenburga odkryto wczesnośredniowieczny drewniany posąg kultowy przedstawiający dwóch wąsatych bliźniaczych bożków zrośniętych głowami i tułowiem. W okolicy odnaleziono również posąg żeńskiej bogini o wyraźnie zaznaczonych narządach płciowych. Posąg rzekomego Lela - Polela wyciosany został z drewna dębowego - łączonego z gromowładcom i mierzył 1,78 metrów, a jego autorstwo przypisuje się grupie Słowian połabskich - Wieletom. Z identyfikacją z prapolskimi bożkami zgadzają się thumb|Chrzcielnica wyposażona w cztery głowy; Niemcytacy naukowcy, jak Andrzej Kempicki i Włodzimierz Szafrański. Słowianie osiedlili się nie tylko na terenach dzisiejszej słowiańszczyzny, ale zajmowali lub nadal zajmują niektóre tereny we wschodnich Niemczech. Najlepszym tego przykładem są Łużyczanie Dolni i Górni nadal zamieszkujący kraine historyczną Łużyc, mówiący językami słowiańskimi i wywodzący się od plemion serbołużyckich wchłoniętych przez Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie za czasów Ottona I i przekształcone w Marchie Wschodnią. Innym przykładem już wymarłych etnosów słowiańskich, którzy po wędrówce ludów zasiedlili ziemie nadbałtyckie w czasach rzymskich należących do germańskich Gotów i Rugiów są Obodryci, Wieleci i Ranowie. Ojczyzną tych ostatnich była współcześnie niemiecka wyspa Rugia (zwana przez nich Rują), choć mogli się poszczycić także zamorskimi bazami na kontynencie europejskim np. Pomorzu Przednim. Mimo iż Ranowie zostali wymordowani lub przymusowo ochrzczeni, lecz ślady ich wierzeń thumb|left|Tajemniczy granitowy wizerunek, Kościół Mariacki w Bergen auf Rügen; Niemcynajprawdopodobniej, jak udowadnia archeologia pozostały. Kościół Altenkirchen jest jednym z najstarszych kościołów wybudowanych na Rugii w stylu romańskim. Chrześcijańska budowla sakralna miała zostać wybudowana na miejscu słowiańskiej kąciny. Jednak największe kontrowersje wzbudza wymurowany w ścianie bocznej kaplicy kościoła - na prawo od ołtarza - ułożony poziomo kamień z wizerunkiem postaci trzymającej róg, co nasuwa skojarzenia z praktykami arkońskimi opisanymi przez Helmolda i Saxo Gramatyka i rogiem obfitości. Niestety, postać uwieczniona na kamieniu jest bardzo niewyraźna, a jej ewentualna tożsamość pozostaje nieznana. Istnieje kilka teorii na jej temat. Jedna zakłada, że tzw. człowiek z kościoła Altenkirchen to po prostu rysunek lokalnego księcia lub możnowładcy Rańskiego, a sam kamień jest kamieniem nagrobnym. Druga zaś głosi, że jest to przedstawienie bożka Rujewita lub nawet samego Świętowita. Nie mniej jednak obecność kamienia potwierdza plotkę o wykorzystaniu fragmentów przedchrześcijańskiego miejsca kultu w budowie protestanckiej świątyni. Na tym odwołania do Rańskiego panteonu wszak się nie kończą, bowiem w sanktuarium znajduje się chrzcielnica z czterema głowami po bokach. Teoretycznie cztery głowy odwołują się do czterech rajskich rzek, choć motyw czterech głów może potwierdzać teorie o kulcie Świętowita, czczonego przecież na półwyspie Wittowskim, na którym znajduje się kościół Altenkirchen. Innym rugijskim kościołem zdającego mieć w sobie element dawnego kultu pogańskiego jest Kościół Mariacki w Bergen auf Rügen. Podobnie, jak kościół Altenkirchen, budynek jest jednym ze starszych tego typu na niemieckiej wyspie. Uwagę przyciągają kontury postaci wykute w granicie w niszy w zachodniej fasadzie kościoła Mariackiego. Wymiary płaskorzeźby to 1,17 na 0,42 metrów. Powszechnie sugeruje się, że jest to kamień nagrobny księcia Jaromira I zza czasów słowiańskich, choć niewykluczone że - podobnie, jak w przypadku poprzedniego kamienia - mamy tu do czynienia z thumb|296px|Figurka z Svendborga; Daniawizerunkiem Świętowita lub przynajmniej upamiętnieniem kapłana działającego w świątyni Świętowita Arkońskiego. Tezę o związku z kultem religijnym potwierdza ułożenie rąk zbliżone do charakterystycznego gestu górnych bogów uwiecznionych na Światowidzie z rzeki Zbrucz. Przedstawiony mężczyzna trzyma w ręce krzyż, najprawdopodobniej przekuty ze znajdującego się wcześniej w tym miejscu rogu ofiarnego. Ślady wierzeń Rugiów i innych Słowian Nadbałtyckich jednak można znaleźć nie tylko w ich rodowych siedzibach. W okresie wczesnopiastowskim Słowianie połabscy i pomorscy wysławili się w licznych lądowych i zamorskich wyprawach łupieżczych m. in. na terenie dawnego królestwa Danii. Najbardziej znanym rozbojem dokonanym przez słowiańskich wojowników (tzw. Chąśników) było zdobycie, a następnie zniszczenie miasta portowego Konungahelę w zwycięskiej bitwie. Jednak ataki thumb|Figurka z Upplands; Szwecja pogańskich Pomorzan, Rugian i Połabian dotknęły również takie miejscowości, jak dzisiejsze Svendborg w Danii. Być może pozostałościom po ich wyprawie, a zarazem przejawem słowiańskiej religii na tym terenie jest figurka wykonana z drewna jałowcowego, odnaleziona w trakcie badań archeologicznych. Ma ona wysokość około 13 centymetrów, a na spiczasto zakończonym trzonku widnieją cztery połączone ze sobą twarze, tak że każde z owalnych oczu należy jednocześnie do dwóch sąsiednich. Najpewniej figurka z Svendborg to kolejne wyobrażenie Świętowita. Na półwyspie Skandynawskim, a dokładniej w Szwecji odkryto innego potencjalnego idola znajdującego się w kobiecym grobie ciałopalnym na cmentarzysku w Väsby w Upplands, a pochodzącego z X wieku n.e. Wykonany został z kości; zwieńczony jest dwiema owalnie uformowanymi twarzami z zaznaczonymi schematycznie nosami, oczami i wąsami. Pierwotnie bałwan posiadał cztery twarze, o czym świadczą ułamania w dwóch miejscach. Rękojeść pokrywa bogaty ornament składający się z plecionki sieciowej i sznurowej ze zwisającymi ostrymi trójkątami. Ten zabytek został wyprodukowany prawdopodobniej w słowiańskim Wolinie, a dostał się do Szwecji zapewnię na drodze handlu. 'Odkrycia archeologiczne z terenów dzisiejszej Polski, a Religia Słowian' thumb|left|276px|Trzygłowa laska z Kurzelów; PolskaMaterialne zabytki kultu słowiańskiego pochodzą przeważnie z rejonów nadbałtyckich, lecz również - wbrew powszechnej opini - nie brakuje ich także w głębi kontynentu, szczególnie w Polsce. Przykładowo w miejscowości Kurzelów w województwie Świętokrzyskim odkryto laskę sędziowską z trzema umocowanymi twarzami nasuwająca skojarzenia z Trzygłowem - chtonicznym bóstwem - patronem drzewa kosmicznego czczonym w Wolinie, Szczecinie i Brennie na Połabiu i Pomorzu łączonym przez Aleksandra Gieysztora z ruskim Welesem. Zabytek ten jest o tyle interesujący, że może być dowodem trwania motywów przedchrześcijańskich w sztuce gotyckiej. Warte uwagi jest także górna część laski, przypominająca charakterystyczną "czapeczkę", która łączy cztery bóstwa razem na tzw. Światowidzie z rzeki Zbrucz. W zabytkowym zamku w Dobczycach odnaleziono kamień o zarysach męskiej twarzy niemal natychmiast po odkryciu określony mianem "Głowy Swarożyca". Swarożyc był bóstwem solarno-ogniowym o cechach uranicznych czczony na Połabiu potwierdzony w źródłach pisemnych, czczonym w świątyni Radogoszczy będącej stolicą wieleckiego plemienia thumb|left|280px|"Głowa Swarożyca"; PolskaRedarów i (nieformalnie) Związku Wieleckiego, choć kult kamieni zdaje się łączyć z bóstwami chtonicznymi. Uwaga! Nie wiadomo czy kamień rzeczywiście był związany ze Swarożycem!. Kontrewers to mała wioska leżąca w północnej części gminy Mniów, około 6 km na północ od Mniowa w województwie świętokrzyskim; może się ona poszczycić lokalną atrakcją, jaką jest okoliczny "diabielski" kamień z wyobrażeniami dwóch rogatych istot (najprawdopodobniej kobiety i mężczyzny) i znakiem Y. Jedna z postaci dodatkowo stoi na znaku półksiężyca i trzyma niezidentyfikowany, kulisty przedmiot. Cel powstania i okres, z którego pochodzą ilustracje nie zostały thumb|left|275px|Kamień z Kontrewersu; Polskaustalone. Różni naukowcy datują ich powstanie od neolitu po średniowiecze, aż na nowożytności skończywszy. Kontrowersje budzi także tożsamość stworzeń, bowiem część stworzyszeń pseudonaukowych uznała wyryte stworzenia za wizerunek kosmitów ze względu na rogi wyglądające, jak czułki. thumb|left|274px|"Światowid z Lipnicy"; Polska Najprawdopodobniej jednak są to wyobrażenia rogatych bożków na wzór greckiego Pana, rzymskiego Fauna czy celtyckiego Cernunnosa spotykanych w indoeuropejskich mitach i wiązanych z płodnościom, męską sexualnościom i naturą. Dodatkowo w trakcie badań archeologicznych odkryto, że dwutonowy kamień znajduje się specjalnym postumencie, co niemal jednoznacznie potwierdza jego funkcje kultowe. Tajemnicą pozostaje, kto był autorem naskalnych obrazków, choć niewykluczone, że były to ludy słowiańskojęzyczne. Te teorie popierała Dr. Gąssowska - znawczyni i badaczka średniowiecza dopatrywała się w znalezionych rytach postaci wczesnośredniowiecznych diabłów lub pogańskich znaków magicznych związanych z wierzeniami dawnych Słowian. Dosyć niejasny i nietypowy przypadek pochodzi z Lipnicy Murowanej. Znajdujący się w tej wsi drewniany kościół powierzony św. Leonardowi zawiera w sobie stylizowaną na krzyż belkę podtrzymującą ołtarz. Ze względu na ślady spiłowania rysów twarzy, niektórzy dopatrują się w belce przerobionej na krzyż rzeźbę pogańskiego Świętowita (stąd nadany jej pseudonim "Światowid z Lipnicy"). Kościół św. Leonarda w Lipnicy Murowanej nie jest jedynym przypadkiem współistnienia elementów pogańskich w katolickiej budowli sakralnej na terenie Polski. W miejscowości Sierpc znajduje się kościół farny p.w. świętemu Witowi, Modesta i Krescencji z wmurowanymi kamienami po zewnętrznej części budowli. Na jednym z nich znajduje się znak w stylu krzyża celtyckiego mogący być czymś w rodzaju kalendarza, na jeszcze innym widnieją zarysy podkowy z chrześcijańskim krzyżem (najprawdopodobniej odwzorowanie szlacheckiego herbu Łada lub Ślepowrona), haka lub sierpu puszczającego iskry oraz ptaka, najprawdopodobniej koguta. Kazimierz Perkowski połączył oba kamienie z przedchrześcijańskim kultem Łado. Niestety, niewykluczone że w historii zdarzały się (lub - co gorsza - zdarzają się!) przypadki, kiedy materialne zabytki wierzeń słowiańskich - nawet jeśli przetrwały obowiązkową, niszczycielską chrystianizacje i czasy średniowiecza - zostały umyślnie bądź przypadkowo, zniszczone jakiś czas po odkryciu. W 1936 roku Konrad Jażdżewski wspomina o wydarzeniu z miejscowości Witowo, gdy na polu uprawnym odkryto czterotwarzowy posąg, lecz właściciel pola postanowił wykorzystać go, jako budulec drogowy i nakazał go zniszczyć. Później Franciszek Kotuła w 1974 roku opisał przypadek, gdy robotnicy pracujący przy budowie drogi na Podgórzu Dynowskim natknęli się na posąg okrzyknięty przez nich "Światowidem" (około 1960 rok), który został rozbity i rozrzucony po budowanej drodze. Symbolika U przedchrześcijańskich Słowian, podobnie jak w przypadku innych kultur, pojawiają się symbole religijne będące prostymi i łatwymi do zamieszczenia znakami reprezentującymi bóstwo, cykl np. wegetacyjny, wydarzenie czy inny element kulturowy. Uważano, że mityczne symbole miały magiczne właściwości, dobroczynnie wpływające na otoczenie oraz chroniące przed nieszczęściem oraz złymi mocami i dlatego też cieszyły się sporą popularnością. Zdobiono nimi budynki, świątynie i przedmioty codziennego użytku. Za najstarszy znak kultowy w Polsce uchodzi swastyka (najstarsze znaleziska z polski datowane są na 3000 lat p.n.e). Do dziś odkryto przeróżne odmiany tego inicjału powiązane z wierzeniami prasłowian. Poza stereotypową, podstawową swastyką łączoną niesłusznie z nazizmem i III Rzeszom mieli unikalny warian poświęcony Swarogowi lub Swarożycowi, czyli swarzyce, kołowrót. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest to kółko z ośmioma rozgałęzieniami z charakterystycznymi zakrzywieniami na końcu. Dominuje przekonanie, że ma związek z kultem solarnym i ogniem. Inna odmiana swastyki tzw. Swarzyca Kruszwicka. Przedstawia ona lewoskrętną swastykę (łączoną z magią, nocą i ciemnością) wpisaną w znak "+". Można to też zinterpretować, jako cztery elementy (reprezentujące np. żywioły, strony świata, wszech widzenie, wszechwiedze) złączone ze sobą i symbolizujące jedność, ład i harmonie. Na Idolu Zbruczańskim widnieje''' kółko z sześcioma rozgałęzieniami wpisane w okrąg'. Jak kamienny posąg zaczęto kojarzyć z arkońskim Świętowitem, tak owa swastyka stała się jego inicjałem. '''Słoneczny krąg '''to inna wersja swastyki najczęściej stosowana przez dawnych Celtów, lecz można jego wariant odnaleźć na słowiańszczyźnie wschodniej. Kołowrót-300x300.png|'Swarzyca, Kołowrót''' najpewniej była symbolem Swaroga lub Swarożyca Kołowrót, swarzyca, swaroga.png|Krzyż Celtycki pojawia się również u Słowian SlavicSolarSymbol.svg.png|Kołowrót z Światowida z rzeki Zbrucz SwarzycaKruszwicka-150x150.png|Swastyka Kruszwicka Strony interentowe odwołujące się do wierzeń dawnych Słowian *Rodzimy Kościół Polski *Rodzima Wiara *Mitologia Słowian *Sławosław.pl Bogowie słowiańscy Bogowie Wschodniosłowiańscy Bogowie Południowosłowiańscy Bogowie zachodniosłowiańscy Mit o stworzeniu Według Rusinów Perun, a według Połabian i Pomorzan Świętowit był pierwszą istotą, którą pod postacią łabędzia krążyło nad bezkresnym oceanem. Gdy poczuł się samotny, dostrzegł nagle swój cień i rozdzielił go od ciała go rzucające. W ten sposób powstała dwójka bogów: Swaróg i Weles/Trzygłów. Pierwszy bóg został panem światła. Stworzył z niego łudź, którą płynął po nieskończonym morzu (Po przyjęciu chrztu przez Mieszka I, postać Swaroga zamieniono na chrześcijańskiego Boga), podczas gdy Welesowi przypisano ciemne/mroczne otchłanie wody (Po chrystianizacji diabeł go zastąpił). Później jednak znudzony Swaróg zaplanował zrobić coś nowego, mały skrawek lądu, co zapoczątkowało tworzenie się świata. Zmusił brata, żeby wziął garść piasku z dna wszechmorza i nakazał, żeby powiedział ,,Z mocą Swaroga i moją". Za trzecim razem udało mu się wykonać zadanie, lecz powiedział ,,Z mocą moją", ukrył w ustach parę ziaren i oddał Swarogowi garść piasku. Ten rzucił ją na tafle wody i zaczął się z nich tworzyć skrawek lądu. Żeby nie eksplodować, Weles wypluł ziarna piasku, a gdzie padły to tam powstały góry. Był tak mały, że gdy obaj zasnęli, Weles zdenerwowany brakiem miejsca, chciał go wrzucić do morza. Jednak, gdy tylko ciało boskie miało kontakt z wodą natychmiast w jej miejscu pojawiała się ziemia. Zdesperowany bożek wielokrotnie ponawiał próby, lecz w końcu odkrył, że swym działaniem stworzył okazałą wyspę. Mało tego, ląd wciąż się rozrastał. W końcu Swaróg zaniepokoił się ciągłym rozrastaniem powierzchni i podzielił się swymi spostrzeżeniami z bratem, który nie wydawał się być zmartwiony. W końcu Pan światła zaczął podejrzewać, że jego tworzysz coś knuje i stworzył pszczołę, aby ta go śledziła. Widziała ona, jak Weles stworzył z wody kozła i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Powiadał, że Swaróg jest niebywale głupim bogiem i wspomniał, że wystarczy wytyczyć cztery strony, aby rozwiązać problem. Opowiedziała właścicielowi wszystko, co słyszała i tak też on zrobił. Później rozpoczęły się kłótnie dotyczące tego, kto czym ma rządzić. W końcu Świętowit się zniecierpliwił i przypisał Swarogowi upiekę nad Słońcem. a Welesowi - Nawie. A sobie samemu powierzył niebiosa. Walka Welesa z Perunem W mitologii Rusinów istniał wątek walki Welesa z Perunem. Rosyjscy historycy, Iwanow i Władimir Toporov, zrekonstruowali mityczną, symboliczną bitwę wzorując się na porównywaniu różnych mitologi indoeuropejskich i wielu opowieściach i pieśni Słowiańskich przodków. Każda kultura indoeuropejska wspomina o walce boga piorunów i wielkiego smoka, węża (W tym przypadku Welesa pod postacią Żmija). thumb|right|400px|Artystyczne przedstawienie walki Peruna i Welesa Powodem, dla którego Weles jest oponentem swego ojca (Nie arcywrogiem, jak w przypadku chrześcijańskiego Boga i Szatana; Walczyli ze sobą, ale byli też od siebie zależni; Jeden uzupełniał drugiego) była kradzież żony lub syna albo po prostu bydła Peruna. Jest to również akt wyzwania: Weles, w postaci ogromnego węża, wpełza z podziemi i pełznie w górę drzewa kosmicznego, gdzie przebywa nieprzyjaciel. Perun odpowiada odwetem i atakuje go piorunami. Przepędzony bóg ukrywa się lub przeistacza w drzewo, zwierzę albo człowieka. W końcu ginie, a to co skradł zyskuje wolność pod postacią deszczu. Trzeba jednak wiedzieć, że nigdy nie zostaje zabity na dobre, ta interpretacja jest bardzo symboliczna, Weles znowu powraca. Mit o "boskiej walce" jest uznawany współcześnie przez niektórych naukowców za wytłumaczenie zmieniania się pór roku przez naszych praojców. Okresy suszy uznawano za symboliczną kradzież Welesa, jego powrót, początek cyklu. Burze i błyskawice były postrzegane, jako boska walka. Deszczowe okresy uznawano za ukończoną wojnę, którą jak zawsze wygrywa bóstwo piorunów, śmierć pana zaświatów, zwrócenie skradzionej rzeczy, czymkolwiek ona była. Góry wiązano z Perunem i niebiosami, były wysoko i były suche, a strefy poniżej poziomu morza wiązano z wilgocią, niskością. Wspinając się do strefy Peruna, Weles zaburza równowagę świata i należy go umieścić na swoim miejscu. Perun robi to w zaciętej walce waląc w niego piorunami i spędza go do wody pod odgałęzienie drzewa, a poprzez umieszczenie go z powrotem na swoim miejscu, przywraca porządek. Potem jest czas pokoju, aż do następnego razu, gdy Weles ponownie stara się wczołgać się tam, gdzie nie powinien być. Demony Demony to duchowe istoty rangi wyższej niż ludzie, ale też o wiele niższej niż w przypadku bogów, mogły przybierać fizyczną formę zwierząt (za zwyczaj kota, ptaka lub węża), przedmiotów martwych lub człowieka, wtedy charakteryzowały się pojedyńczym elementem ubioru lub ciała, który odróżniał ich od zwykłych ludzi. Z powodu chrześcijaństwa zaczęto większą część demonów łączyć z biblijnymi upadłymi aniołam, a przez to ze złem i - rzeczywiście - niektóre duchy, zwłaszcza te zabitę nagłą śmierciom bywały groźne, z drugiej jednak strony istniały też duszki opiekuńcze, nie wyrządzające szkód. Prasłowianie wierzyli, że są dwa główne rodzaje demonów: Naturalne i zjawy. Pierwszy rodzaj reprezentował wrogie siły natury nad którymi ludzie nie mają żadnej kontroli np. demon Grad reprezentował gradobicie mogące zniszczyć uprawy i ludzkie konstrukcje. Drugi typ natomiast łączono z niespokojnom duszą i zjawiskami, które w myśli dawnych ludów były dziełami nadprzyrodzonymi np. udarem słonecznym. Nieco inaczej zachowywały się duchy związane z domostwem i z życiem ludzkim, owe stworzenia były przeważnie dobrymi duszami przodków, które powróciły do świata żywych, aby pomagać w codziennym życiu rodziny oczekując nie mniej za to nagrodę w postaci żywności. Mimo swego dobroczynego charakteru, niedoceniane mogły się srodze zemścić, jednak same w sobie nie stanowiły niebezpieczeństwa. Istniały też złowrogie demony domowe, jak np. Kikimora lub Poroniec. W niektórych demonach dopatrywano się boskiego rodowodu np. Baba Jaga w opini niektórych badaczy była boginiom związanom ze sferom chtonicznom. Demony Wodne *Wodnik, Wodjanoj - Władca rzek, jezior i innych akwenów wodnych, sprawujący władzę nad innymi demonami niższego stopnia. Do dziś w folklorze ludowym przetrwały liczne opowieści z jego udziałem. Z czasem jego postać połączyła się z Utopcem/Topielcem. *Utopiec, Topielec, Topielica - Demon rodzący się z poronionych płodów oraz utopionych ludzi. Topi nieostrożnych oraz bydło. *Rusałki - Urodziwe Boginki wody ukazujące się w bezksiężycowe noce w okolicach zbiorników wodnych. Wabią do siebie młodzieńców, aby ich potem utopić lub za pieścić na śmierć. Rodziły się z dusz utopionych dziewczyn lub rzadziej młodych panien, które nigdy nie były w nikim zakochane. *Mamuny - Boginki wodne zamieszkujące bagna i inne wilgotne tereny. Przedstawiane, jako brzydkie, owłosione i dzikie kobiety, które przeszkadzały w porodzie i porywały noworodki, a w zamian podstawiały własne, brzydkie dzieci nazywane boginiakami. Od Dziwożon różniło je miejsce zamieszkania, czerwona czapka, z którą były szczególnie mocno związane i sposób na odzyskanie dziecka. W przypadku porwania go przez Mamunę, należało potwornie ubić podrzutka i aby ten płacząc przyzwał matkę, która go zabierała i oddawała porwane. *Brodarice - Boginki wodne znane tylko na Słowiańszczyźnie Południowej. Zamieszkiwały rzeki i jeziora oraz chroniły znajdujących się tam skarbów przed człowiekiem. Demony Leśne *Leszy, Boruta, Laskowiec, Leśny dziad - potężny demon personifikujący las i jego mieszkańców, których chronił przed złem. Jego potęga była zależna od wielkości drzewostanu. Nastawienie do człowiaka miał różne. Mógł go wydać na pastwe dzikich zwierząt lub bezpiecznie wyprowadzić z lasu lub ochronić przed atakiem zbójów. Zależało to od kaprysu demona oraz nastawienia osoby do natury. Uwagi * pt:Mitologia Eslava